For You
by greeen-eyed beauty
Summary: After five years spent in the Feudal Era resulted with the completion of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome and fellow travelers, along with Kuronue- a bat demon met in the Feudal Era-, are now living peacefully on the shrine. They receive an 'invitation' to compete in something known as the Dark Tournament. Having no other choice, they gather another team member and head off to compete.
1. Chapter 1

Auroua: I wasn't too happy at how this originally was, so I thought on it and decided that I'm gonna give this another go. Hope y'all enjoy.

A huge thanks to my wonderful beta: Leesulah

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue.

* * *

The sun flitted over and shone brightly over the grounds of Sunset Shrine, where several people were outside, cleaning the grounds for the company that would be there later in the day. Those people weren't just any people, however, they were the five that now lived in the Shrine's protective aura and were currently living happily, peacefully.

The group that lived there was strange, but were friends no less. There were three males and two females, along with a nekomata that belonged to the older girl. They have had a different life than others, considering that majority of them didn't live in the Era of Modern Day Japan until three months ago.

The owner of the shrine was a young girl by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was a casual girl, at least, she used to be before she had been changed into a Sacred Fox Youkai. The ordinary human would be skeptical if they saw her youkai form, so she kept up her human appearance around anyone but the other four people she was familiar with.

In her youkai form, she had rainbow hair that reached the back of her knees. Her eyes were rainbow; every color could be spotted with ease. Perched high on the top of her head were two matching fox ears, that started and ended from black to white, with every shade in between. She had five matching tails, all rainbow as well, that swished gently behind her.

While in her youkai form, she wore a white fighting kimono with a taijiya uniform that Sango had given her underneath. She still had her bow and arrows, using them for long range attacks, but she mainly depended on her Kitsune abilities. Being a Sacred Kitsune, her powers were different than others;they reflected on her emotions, and when they changed, her form changed as well into its respective element type that coincided with each.

Once she had returned to the present with her friends, she had taken over care of the shrine, seeing as her mother had left to move closer to her own mother, who was frail in her old age. Kagome had no problem with it, as she had her friends as company often talked with her mother every week. It seemed like things were finally going back it the way they were a few years ago, minus the slight changes.

Kagome hadn't been the only one Midoriko had changed; she had changed Sango and Miroku as well; into a Water Neko and an Ice Neko, respectively.

As for Shippo, he was now the average height of a human child. His once short, auburn hair had grown long, and he now kept it in a high ponytail. As far as visitors knew, he was Kagome's adopted son; not that she had had a problem with it. She had been overjoyed when he had walked up to her, timid and scared, practically shaking in nervousness as he asked Kagome if he could call her his mother. She had quickly accepted and pulled the small kitsune into a loving embrace.

The final person who had adapted to living on the peaceful shrine was a bat demon by the name of Kuronue. Like every bat demon, he had wings and therefore loved to fly. Even more so, he enjoyed picking Kagome up and tossing the land-loving female through the sky until she hit him, or begged him to stop. Whichever came first.

The land with the Shrine was large, complete with a larger forest behind it. It was peaceful, despite the car horns echoing from the ground down the hundreds of steps.

Kagome sighed in contentment and turned from gazing at the backwoods to look at her friends.

Sango was sweeping the grounds free of stray leaves, petals, and dirt. Miroku and Kuronue were cleaning out the well house, picking which relics and weapons to keep inside in case of threat. Shippo was helping Kagome with hanging paper lanterns and sutra, to keep demons that were unwelcome from trespassing, up around the shrine.

After finishing hanging the last one up, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and smiled brightly. She turned to glance at her friends, whom were also finished.

"Okay, everyone," Kagome called out. "Sango, I could use your help with cooking. Miroku, Kuronue, Shippo, you three carry the relics and stuff inside."

"Aye aye, master." Kuronue smiled playfully when she glared his way.

"Ha ha," Kagome growled sarcastically, "that was very funny."

Kuronue, catching the sarcasm, only grinned and walked closer towards her, flashing deadly fangs her way. "Gotta keep you on your feet, darling." He wound his arms around her hips and placed a delicate kiss on her nose.

Sango and Miroku laughed at their two friends. They were perfect for each other. Just two and a half weeks ago, they had announced their courtship to the public. Kagome's mother had been ecstatic, insisting that they hold a human wedding in the spring. Kagome had readily agreed to it and began throwing random ideas out to Kuronue: floral arrangements, colors, outfits, attendance, and of course, the date. He agreed on most of her ideas, trusting her judgement. The wedding had pretty much been planned out; the only thing left to set in stone were a few minor details, and the date.

Kagome was just about ready to let her mother decide, after all, spring had just ended for this year and wouldn't be back for several months. They had plenty of time to decide and agree.

"Come now, Kagome," Sango scolded playfully and took her from Kuronue. "I'm sure you want to finish cooking before Fluffy shows up, eh?"

Kagome sighed before laughing at the nickname Shippo had given to Sesshoumaru two years prior. The group still used it when he wasn't present, though they sometimes let it slip when he was. "Yeah. He'll mostly want to talk." Kagome moaned and rubbed her face at the thought of the stoic brother-like figure she had. "He's bringing Rin, right?"

Rin. Sesshoumaru's once-human child. He had changed her into a inu-youkai so she could stay by his side as his blood daughter. Her black hair had changed to be a platinum silver and her chestnut eyes changed to a bright yellow, molten almost. She had gained sharp fangs and markings on her, much like the ones Sesshoumaru had. Kagome treasured the little girl to pieces.

She was utterly adorable.

Sango nodded before looking at the guys. "You three." Sango motioned to the three males, "get started and you'll be done faster." She looked towards the small stacks of boxes and such. It wasn't that much.

Hearing three "alrights," Sango drug Kagome back inside to prepare the food.

The two females decided to cook something simple- miso soup, steamed rice, and steamed fish, seeing as they were short on time.

The clock nearing seven at night. Kagome pranced back down the stairs after changing into something more appropriate. She jumped, landing in Kuronue's arms, causing him to topple towards the ground, his expression going from shocked to confused as she started to giggle.

Hearing a set of laughs from behind him, Kuronue turned to look at the devious kit standing behind him. "What's so funny, runt?"

"You're confused because...?" Shippo balanced a top on his fingertip, "come on, you should be used to mother's antics by now."

Kuronue looked towards the kit, noticing the gleam in his eyes. "... What are you plotting?"

"Who, me?" He placed a hand in his heart and feigned innocence, "What makes you think I'm plotting something?

Kagome giggled, "because you're you, Shi-chan." She smiled and got up, Shippo moving to wrap his arms around his mother.

He secretly approved of the bat for Kagome. He just wouldn't let him know it. Yet.

"He's plotting something. I'm telling you, love, I just know it." Kuronue smirked and pulled at the triangular ear on the top of Shippo's head, causing him to yelp slightly. The look in his eyes was exactly like the look Yoko would have when he wanted to trick people. It was a look of pure mischief.

"Oh, don't worry." Kagome smiled and pulled Kuronue down to her level to kiss his lips. "I'm well aware. You should probably watch your back, though. You're usually his target on days that end with a 'y'."

Kagome smiled again and went towards the door and let Sesshoumaru in.

As if on cue, Rin pranced in and wound her arms around Kagome's body. "Hi, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's smile brightened and she returned the hug, picking the small girl up and placed her on her hip. "Hey, Rin-chan." Placing her back on the ground, Kagome bowed slightly towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-nii."

"Imouto." He nodded and turned to face Shippo and Kuronue. "Bat. You have this Sesshoumaru's regards on courting Kagome." He looked him over, "hurt her in anyway, however, and your life will be forfeit."

Kuronue nodded, "thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I have never desired to hurt her. I'll protect her and this runt," He ruffled Shippo's hair, "with my life."

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval, "This Sesshoumaru approves with these terms."

Sango and Miroku chose to make themselves known that that time, seeing as there would be no fight about Kagome's and Kuronue's relationship breaking out. "So, dinner, anyone?"

"I cannot stay any longer. There is some business that is needed to taken care of." Sesshoumaru motioned to Rin, "Rin shall stay with you until further notice."

Kagome nodded, "I'll take care of her."

Rin held her arms out and Sesshoumaru picked her up, wrapping her into a hug.

"Bye daddy!" Rin called happily and Kagome "aw'd" at the cuteness as Sesshoumaru walked away from the shrine grounds.

It was a common thing to have Rin stay with the group. She even had her own room with clothes and a bed. She had decorated how she wanted as well. Sesshoumaru had insisted that Rin needed a female role model with her getting closer to becoming a woman.

"Okay," Kagome smiled. "Now, ready for dinner?"

The group wandered lazily into the kitchen and sat down.

* * *

When the group finished dinner, it was nearing ten.

Kagome stood, taking Rin and Shippo up the stairs and put them to bed. As she walked out of Rin's room, she settled for heading towards her own in hopes of getting some sleep herself, only to be stopped when Kuronue wound his arms around her and tugged her into his room.

"Kuronue!" Kagome scolded quietly. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and kissed her lips gently before pulling back and opening his violet eyes, finally answering her question. "Sesshoumaru has approved of us, now I need to place my courtship mark on you." He nuzzled her neck before dragging his tongue over the place he was going to mark.

Kagome, unable to process a thought, moaned and turned her head towards the side, giving him more access by baring her neck to him.

Kuronue growled low in his throat, taking her by the nape of the neck with one hand, and biting into the column of her neck. He mentally sighed in pleasure as her blood slid into his mouth. He held her up as she relaxed in the arm that was wound around her hips, unable to move a muscle.

After a few moments passed, he slid his fangs from her neck and she fell limp and passed out.  
Gently, he picked her up and placed her on his bed. Stripping down to his boxers, he slid on a pair of black sleeping pants before grabbing one of his shirts.

He made quick work of stripping Kagome down to her matching blue and black bra and panties. Ignoring his temptation of letting his hands take a quick detour under them, he slipped the shirt onto her body before laying in the bed and pulling her up to lay against him. Nipping and nuzzling her neck affectionately, he went to sleep, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

* * *

Auroua: How was it? I think it was a bit smoother that the last version. Please, if you see any errors, let me know and Ill get it straightened out. I hope it was better. If you can think of anything that should have been described better, let me know please, I'm still iffy on this story and it took me such a long time to get it all fixed up and presentable.

Remember: Review&Favor&Sub! The more reviews and such make for faster updates!

* * *

Kagome Appearances:

Angry: Fire Kitsune- Auburn hair and auburn eyes.  
Sad: Ice Kitsune- Ice white hair and ice blue eyes.  
Happy: Water Kitsune- Teal hair and teal eyes.  
Confused/Curious: Silver Kitsune- Silver hair and sapphire eyes.  
Afraid: Gold Kitsune- Platinum blonde hair and ruby eyes.  
Devious: Night Kitsune- Indigo hair and plum eyes.  
Playful: Shadow Kitsune- Black hair and emerald eyes.  
Excited: Ruby Kitsune- Garnet red hair and lime eyes.  
Cautious: Light Kitsune- Light blonde hair and gold eyes  
When in her normal form: Rainbow hair and rainbow eyes.

Any other form I may have forgotten, ask and I'll say later on. Either next chapter or when needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auroua: Chapter two is up! Hope you enjoy.  
Beta-ed by: Leesulah**

* * *

Chapter 2: Invitation?

* * *

Bright light poured in from partially open curtains and slightly lit up the dark room. A soft moan came from the bed in the farthest corner and a small girl sat up, placing a hand to her forehead. Eyes scanned the room, and she stood and walked over towards the curtains to take a look outside.

Her nerves were frantic; something wasn't right on the Shrine Grounds. She jumped, feeling two strong arms wind around her hips, and looked behind her.

"Kuronue. Wake the others, I'm afraid we have an unwelcome visitor." Kagome slid the window open and Kuronue walked away from her to get the others.

She jumped, bare feet hitting the concrete area as a low growl bubbled in her throat. Human form now gone, she stood full height, ears twitching as her sight settled on a scaly yellow demon. "State your business here." She saw the others move to stand beside her out of the corner of her eye.

The demon chuckled. "My, hostile are we?"

Sango growled, "answer the damn question."

It turned to spare her a glance before turning his gaze back to Kagome, licking his lips as he took in her form, only to jerk out of the daze when he heard a possessive growl from the bat demon standing beside her. He spoke to Kagome with maliciousness, "I come to give you a little invitation. You are to compete in the second Dark Tournament. Gather four other fighters and find a way to get to the grounds. You will be competing for the Jewel of Death. It starts in two weeks. Prepare yourself."

"What if I have no desire to compete?" Kagome crossed her arms and glared.

"I afraid you'll find that you cannot refuse this offer. If you do, your loved ones will die." The demons eyes fell to land on Shippo and Rin. "I'm positive you don't want that to happen, now do you, fox?"

Kagome felt a snarl build low in her chest. "Fine." She hissed, "we'll compete."

"Wise decision." The demon chuckled before vanishing from the spot it was standing, it's aura going with it.

Miroku, sensing her distress at this news, walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, it will be alright."

"Yeah." Sango pumped her fist into the air. "We'll go, cream the opponents, and return."

Kagome let a small smile ghost over her features, "I can't help but wonder, though, what is the Jewel of Death?"

"It's kinda like the Shikon no Tama," Kuronue spoke softly, winding his arms around her once more. "Except it can also steal the life of whoever you wish to be dead. There is not a limit on how many souls you can take, nor how many wishes you can ask it to grant. It's deadly in the right hands and murderous in the wrong."

Kagome groaned. "Well, isn't this just the summer peach?"

"Well," Sango leaned against Miroku, "we'll just have to do our best to come out on top."

"Yeah," Miroku smiled. "We've made it through worse."

Kagome bit back her sigh. "As great and dandy as that sounds, we don't have a fifth fighter. We have Shippo and Rin, and there is no way in hell I'm even going to consider letting them fight in this thing."

Kuronue nodded in agreement. He did not wish for them to risk their lives fighting alongside them. "Could you call in a favor from an old friend?"

"Who?"

"One of those wolf demons that helped defeat Naraku, or even the dog." Kuronue hissed at his mention of Inuyasha.

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha had made it through the years. He still visited occasionally, though, which greatly irked Kuronue. The last time he had visited it hadn't went to well for the dog demon. That was two weeks ago, around when Kagome and Kuronue shared their relationship with the others living at the Shrine. To say Inuyasha was pissed would be an understatement.

"Inuyasha," Kagome tapped her finger to her chin. "I'm not too sure about him. He might cost us our lives in the tournament. He's always been a bit... reckless, and I'm not sure if you've worked out your problems with him." She spoke the last part directly towards Kuronue.

"Then there is Koga," Sango perked up. "What about him?"

Kagome shook her head, "he has recently been plagued with several problems himself. Serious fights have been breaking out between his tribe and the western wolf tribe. He has a lot of issues to solve."

"Ayame?" Miroku threw out their last option. "Can she assist us?"

Kagome thought it over. "I'm not sure. There is a possibility, but we should also be thinking of other options in case she is unable to help."

Miroku nodded, "naturally."

"I'll go visit her." Sango turned to head off. "I'll call and let you know as soon as I know if she can help, alright?"

"Go ahead, Sango, we'll be awaiting your news."

Sango, already off and gone, wouldn't be back until passed nightfall. Ayame lived far out in the mountains.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome looked towards the two children. She pulled them both into her arms and let a soothing purr come from her chest. "You'll probably be with Sesshoumaru because I'm going to make him watch the both of you."

Kuronue and Miroku shared a look. That was also something that needed to be done. They needed to inform the powerful Daiyoukai of what had just happened.

* * *

(To the SD group.)

"You have got to be kidding me," a male with slicked back hair growled. "You can't be serious."

"Yusuke, I'm afraid I am." A small child- a toddler, really, spoke softly. "There is another Dark Tournament. You have to compete once more. If you don't, your loved ones will suffer from it."

"Koenma, is there any way we can get out of it this time?" A redhead murmured, not liking the situation. "Anything?"

He sighed, "I wish there was but even I need you to compete. The prize they are offering is too dangerous to let any demon get their hands on it."

"What is it?" Another male with a pompadour asked.

"The Jewel of Death."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked, not liking the sound of the name.

"It's deadly for anyone to hold onto. The owner of it can use it to steal the souls of people they wish for to die. It does not have a limit on how many souls it can take." Koenma sighed. "It also can grant wishes, and that has no limit either. It needs to be stored in the Spirit World so no demon, human, or anything can get their hands on it."

"How does the tournament committee have it then?" A spiky haired male growled. "Shouldn't it have been here in the first place?"

"Not necessarily, Hiei," Koenma sighed. "It was lost for years- centuries even- but never seen. Even though it was coveted by many, none ever found it. Many died on their searches for it; others lost themselves to madness and slaughtered their comrades before disappearing off the face of the planet. How it was found by the committee is a mystery to me, but all I know is that it is too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

"How are we getting there?" The red-head, Kurama, asked.

"It did not say, so I myself shall open a portal to the tournament grounds on the day it begins."

"Who's going to be our fifth fighter?" Yusuke asked.

"Genkai has already offered if you wish for her help."

The four males nodded, figuring it would be for the best to decide on it now than to wait until the last moment.

"Wonderful." Koenma smiled grimly. He was nowhere near excited for the tournament. This one would be a difficult one. "Now, while I have you here, I need you to check something out at Sunset Shrine. There has been large amounts of youkai energy flaring up there. It very well could be nothing worrisome, but still, I would like for you to check it out this morning."

"Got it." Yusuke sighed, he was just lucky he didn't have a date with Keiko today. "Botan, open a portal for us, will you?"

The blue haired deity smiled, "of, course Yusuke." A portal opened through the ground and she held up the communicator just like the one Yusuke had. "Just give a ring when you're all done."  
Nodding in agreement, the four stepped through the the portal.

* * *

(Shrine Grounds)

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the Goshinboku, or the God Tree. It always made her feel all warm and cuddly when she was worried. She heard Shippo's and Rin's laughter and closed her eyes. Currently, it was just her and the two here.

Kuronue and Miroku had went towards the western lands in an attempt to give Sesshoumaru the news of the tournament, and to see if there was any way he could stop it.

After they had left, she had went back inside to change out of the sleeping shirt before going fix the three of them something to eat. Once that was finished, the three had returned back outside and Kagome rested against the God Tree while Rin and Shippo found things to amuse themselves with.

She yelped and jumped up to stand on her feet, eyes opening quickly when she felt something splash against her arm. Slowly, she brought her hand up and felt the now wet sleeve of her shirt. Eyes raising, she caught the two children quickly fleeing from her sight.

"Oi! You two!" Kagome shouted. "Where did you get the balloons in the first place?"

Yes, they had somehow managed to get their devious hands ahold of a bag of rainbow balloons. How though, she had not a single clue.

"We didn't have any to begin with!" She shouted before she took off chasing the two demon children. They laughed and screamed, attempting to get away before she caught them.

Kagome, spotting a few dropped balloons that had yet to be filled with water, and hatched a wonderful idea in her brain. Sneaking over towards the outside water hose, she quickly filled up a few balloons, around fifteen, before beginning her search for her son and her almost-niece.

"Aha!" Kagome cried, seeing Rin and Shippo hiding at the edge of the forest. "Come here you little monsters." Hearing their amused replies of "no," Kagome smiled. "Very well then."

Before either child could take another step, they were pelted with water balloons, soaking them through their clothes as they screamed and began tossing more at the older fox.

Kagome yelped, feeling the cold water splash against her, soaking her to the bone. "Okay, that was cold!"

Rin and Shippo laughed before nodding in agreement. They shared a look before running towards Kagome. She cried out and took off running as the two children chased after her in an attempt to tackle her towards the ground. She quickly turned the corner and darted from the front of the forest, running towards the front of the shrine grounds.

Her attention completely focused on out-running her children, she ran smack into some guy, falling straight to the ground. Happy that she had put her human appearance up before relaxing around the shrine, she blinked the stars from her eyes and looked up.

He had stunning emerald eyes and beautiful red hair. He smiled brightly and held a hand out to her. Grateful, Kagome smiled and took the hand and the redhead helped her up.

"Hello." Kagome smiled, looking at the male that had helped her up and at his three friends behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no, we just came to look around." The male smiled. "My name is Kurama, and the three behind me are Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

"I'm Kagome," She smiled brightly. "It's wonderful to meet you. Please feel free to look around, I have something-!"

Kagome yelped as she was tackled towards the ground by the two children that were previously chasing her.

"Caught you, mother!" Shippo shouted happily, laughing when Kagome started to laugh.

"Okay, monsters, you caught me." Kagome giggled before standing, picking up both children.

The four males standing in front of the three blanched, she was a mom? The kids had to be half her age at least!

"Um, chick," Yusuke looked at the girl that appeared no older than himself. "You're their mom?"

Kagome glanced at them momentarily. "I'm Shippo's mother, yes, while Rin is my niece," she spoke as if it was nothing. "Why do you ask?"

"Because they have to be at least half your age," Yusuke spoke, mouth agape considering that she was a mother.

The red-headed child snorted, "ever heard of adoption?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the kid that looked strikingly like Kurama. "Yes, I have."

"Well," he snorted once more, "there you have it."

Kagome placed Rin and Shippo back onto the ground, giggling at her son's antics.

"Well, aren't you just a sarcastic little monster." Yusuke grumbled at the kid's attitude.

"Yeah," Shippo balanced a rock from the ground on his finger-tip, "and you're a moron."

"Oi!" Yusuke shouted and Shippo darted out of his reach, tossing the rock at his head and Rin burst into a fit of giggles.

Kagome, wide-eyed at her son's behavior, didn't know what to say. Shippo usually only acted like that to Kuronue, which always got a rise out of everyone else on the shrine. "I'm sorry," She giggled, "He usually only acts like that to my fiancé, and I gotta tell you, that is always interesting."

"Okay, whatever." Yusuke ignored the kid who ran off, the other one going with him, before looking at her. "Why are you three covered in water, though?"

"Oh," Kagome held her fist up. "Apparently, someone gave the two of them a bag of balloons before they went on errands, I guess. When I figure out who, though, they are dead meat."

The four males took a step back before catching the auras of two demons heading towards the shrine. They shared a look.

"Say, Kagome was it?" Yusuke turned back towards her and saw her nod. "Will you head inside-" He cut himself off, catching onto her aura. This girl was a demon, as were the kids.

"Never mind. We should be heading off ourselves." Kurama gave the girl a once over, seeing her narrow her eyes at Yusuke's words. "It was wonderful to meet you."

"Likewise," Kagome whispered, her eyes darkening before turning on her heel as the four males left the shrine, they had been there for a long time. Night was falling and Sango would return soon. She had yet to call with information. She had some interesting news to share with others when they all returned.

She quickly rounded up the kids so they could change into something warmer, doing the exact thing for herself. Tossing her wet clothes into the hamper in her room to wash later, she started down the stairs and heard the door open. She stepped quietly into the den, spotting Sango and Ayame standing in front of the door.

"Ayame." Kagome smiled and walked forward to hug the wolf demon. "Thanks so much for coming."

Ayame gave her a wolfish grin, "not a problem."

Sango looked around, "Kagome, where are Kuronue and Miroku?"

"They went to inform Sesshoumaru of the tournament." She looked out the window, the moon shone brightly in the sky. "They should return soon."

Sango nodded. The three girls had some serious talking to get done before they returned. "Kagome. We had visitors while we were away?"

"Yes," Kagome responded. "I fear we might have another thing to worry about."

* * *

**Auroua: Done and done!**


	3. Chapter 3

Auroua: Here is chapter three! Hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 3: Final Member

* * *

Kagome, Ayame and Sango sat in the den, awaiting for Kuronue and Miroku's arrival back. The three were conversing quietly, as not to interrupt the two children sleeping soundly upstairs.

"So," Ayame began, "let me get this straight; with this tournament, you have no way of getting out?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, that was the first thing made clear. If we do not compete, then our loved ones will die. I shall not take those risks."

She nodded, "I'll help." She looked around before leaning close to Kagome, "So you and Kuronue finally made it official?"

Kagome blushed, "yes. Sesshoumaru approved it just recently."

She smiled, "congratulations. When can we expect you being pupped?"

"Ayame!" Kagome cried, "shut up."

Sango busted out laughing, "what? It'll happen eventually."

"Not any time soon." Kagome tossed her nose into the air, "right now is not the right time to be thinking of that."

"Well, when it does happen I want to know."

Kagome managed a small smile, "fine."

The door opened and without missing a beat the three girls were on their feet as they waited for Miroku and Kuronue to walk into the room.

Kuronue walked in first, a unhappy sneer on his face. He went straight to Kagome and pulled her to his chest while she sent him a confused look.

Once Miroku appeared, an uneasy look on his as well, Kagome and Sango shared a look.

"What's wrong?" They managed it at the same time.

"Prepare yourself," he whispered, "we are about to have a visit from someone."

"From who?" Kagome asked but face-palmed instantly once she felt the oh-so familiar aura of Inuyasha. "Never mind." She turned to look at Kuronue, "behave."

Kuronue hissed, "don't I always?"

She didn't bother to dignify that with a response as she turned to look at the door. Not even a second later it was shoved open and, in all his glory, Inuyasha made himself known.

"Oi," he gruffly spoke, "I need to talk with Kagome." He looked at Kuronue, "alone."

A low rumble echoed through the quiet room. "What could you possibly have to say that you can't say with us in the room?"

"Keh," Inuyasha threw his nose in the air, "something that has nothing to do with you, _bat_."

"Hold your tongue mutt," Kuronue's grip tightened around Kagome and the heavy air of a fight settled around the group, "before I remove it.

"If you want a fight buddy, you got one." Inuyasha growled, "I'll beat you anyway."

"Ha!" He laughed in mockery, "last time you picked a fight with me I wiped the floor with you."

"Why you-"

"Shut up," Kagome hissed and pulled herself from Kuronue's arms, "Shippo and Rin are asleep. If anyone wakes them, they will have a come-to-faith meeting with my foot." Her eyes scanned the room, "understand me?"

After a round of several "yes" and one "whatever", Kagome sighed. "Good, now, what do you want Inuyasha?"

He huffed, "I came to speak with you and just you."

Kagome crossed her arms, "well get over it. Kuronue will be by my side- no matter what you want."

He growled, "fine." He looked at Kagome's face before sighing, "I want you to allow me to court you, Kagome."

Kagome gasped and Kuronue snarled, "I'll kill you."

"Inuyasha," she began and held her hand up to silence the angry male behind her, "I can't."

Inuyasha growled, "why the hell not. I was with you way before that bastard was!"

Sango, Miroku and Ayame took a step back in wariness while Kuronue gently pushed Kagome towards the other side of him and out of the way.

"Shut the hell up," Kuronue growled, "I treat her the way she deserves and, unlike you, I'll never consider leaving her for a soul stealing clay pot."

"That means nothing!" Inuyasha cried, "I have always loved Kagome."

"Funny way of showing it."

Inuyasha glared at him, "What makes you so cocky? You aren't good enough for her."

"Better than you." Kuronue inspected his nails.

"Says who?"

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke up quietly as she moved to stand between the two males, "and not just him either. In my opinion he is better for me than you are. I trust Kuronue to leave at night and know that he won't go to another woman. Can I say the same thing about you? No, I cannot."

The attention went to Kagome as she took another step forward.

"Kuronue treats Shippo like his own and doesn't constantly hit him, unlike you also. I can see myself happily having his child when the time is right and, seeing the way he acts with Shippo, I can see him being an amazing father. He cares for me in a way you could never manage. I hold Kuronue's mark with pride and next spring, after the wedding ceremony, our mating will be final."

Kagome shifted from foot to foot, "now; if that's all you wanted, you may leave. Thank you for visiting us though. Next time, however, don't cause such a stirrup."

Inuyasha "keh'd" before turning on his heel. Without saying a goodbye, he left and Kagome breathed a shaky sigh.

"There," she smiled. "Now that that problem is out of the way, what did Sesshoumaru say about the tournament?"

Miroku cleared his throat and took that time to speak, seeing as Kuronue was silent. "He said that he would not be able to stop it but he would attend and watch after Shippo and Rin."

Kagome smiled, "that is good to hear." She shook her head, "now I can relax a little bit more."

Sango smiled, "I'll show Ayame to her room." She took a look at everyone, "I trust we all could use a little rest, eh?" The two girls traveled up the stairs, Kilala following them the way up.

Miroku nodded, "wonderful idea Sango." He looked at Kagome and Kuronue, "I shall be retiring for the night as well. Sleep well you two."

"Goodnight," Kagome murmured before looking at Kuronue. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and took Kagome into his arms, tugging her up the stairs with him. He pulled her into his room and shut the door. Without trying to say a word, Kagome walked over towards his bed and sat down. She looked up at him and noticed his violet eyes shining clearly through the pitch black room.

"Kuronue?"

He didn't answer her, however, he just walked towards her and took her chin between his forefinger and thumb. Leaning over, he placed a chaste kiss on her parted lips.

"I love you." He whispered and Kagome looked up at him.

"I love you too." She leaned up gave him a light kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return. She broke the kiss and stood up. "I should go to bed. Who knows what tomorrow will hold."

His arms wound around her tiny form, "sleep in here; you did last night."

Kagome giggled, "because I was unconscious."

Kuronue pouted, "what does that matter?"

She rolled her eyes, "okay. Just let me go change."

Before she could even make a step towards the closed door a large black shirt was held in front of her face. She blinked twice before trailing her eyes up to look at Kuronue. He, however, turned his back to her while he got ready for bed.

She smiled and began to shred her clothes from her body, slipping the black shirt over her head before saying a small and quiet "okay."

Kuronue turned around and walked towards her, pulling her into his arms before leading her towards the furthest corner where his bed was. He pushed her gently to rest on the bed before sliding in next to her, pulling the covers up to over them.

He captured her lips in another kiss, quickly followed by several more, before resting him lips to her forehead. Taking a deep breath, he twitched and wound his arms around her much smaller frame, drawing her to lay partially on his bare chest.

"Waiting is worth it." He whispered and Kagome began to giggle, knowing fully well what he was talking about, "I can do it."

His hand twitched and it slid a little lower. Kagome looked up at him and rolled her eyes, "pervert." She muttered before closing her eyes.

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was;

"Waiting is _so_ worth it."

* * *

Kagome yawned, sitting up and pulling herself from Kuronue's arms. It was well late in the day, almost noon at least. She looked at the sleeping male strewn lazily on the bed and she giggled.

She decided to leave him be. He had never been much of a morning person anyway, but then again, neither had she.

Kagome took a step back towards the bed and gently ran her hand through the inky blackness of his hair. Leaning forward, she kissed his nose and quietly sneaked out to the hall and into her room.

She slipped the shirt off over her head and pulled a black sundress out of her closet. After dressing, she walked towards her vanity mirror and ran her brush though her hair several times before pulling it up into a high ponytail. Once she finished, Kagome exited her room and walked down the stairs.

"Mother."

Kagome jumped to look at Shippo, "yes?"

"Carry me?"

She sweat-dropped before leaning over to scoop the young kit into her arms. Balancing him on her hip, she resumed her trek into the den and sat down on the couch. Rin bounded over towards them, moving to sit in Kagome's lap with Shippo.

"It's great to see you are awake Kagome-chan." Sango giggled and handed her a cup of jasmine tea.

She stuck her tongue out at her, "ah, shut it Sango-chan."

It was quiet until Miroku wandered into the room, Koga following close behind him.

"K-Koga-kun!" Kagome gasped, "what on earth are you doing here?"

He saluted her, "Ayame told me to come."

As if on cue, the red-headed she wolf bounded into the room and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Finally," she whispered, "I've been worried sick."

"Ayame?" Kagome asked, "why did you want Koga to come."

"In case something comes up and I can't fight with you," she spoke with an apologetic look on her face. "Koga said that he would take my place."

Kagome nodded but soon jumped once she heard a loud "thump!" from upstairs. Standing in worry, she wandered over towards the base of the staircase and waited.

Kuronue stumbled down the stairs the next minute, his hair a complete wreck, and Kagome started to laugh at the look on his face.

He sniffed dejectedly, placing his hand on his head, "I fell."

* * *

Auroua: There you have it! Hope you liked, and I hope I got the errors out.


	4. Chapter 4

Auroua: Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Protection

* * *

The day progressed slowly as the group on the shrine trained for the tournament that they would have to leave for in a matter of days. To say that it was stressing would be a complete understatement.

Kuronue was laying outside, on his back with his head in Kagome's lap, after the sparring session with Miroku had ended. She was running her fingers through his hair, a content smile on her face.

"I don't see why you put so much into training." She murmured softly, "you're strong enough as it is." Yes; she knew she was feeding his already bloated ego but she didn't really care. She enjoyed it when his pride swelled.

His eyes opened and Kagome saw the cocky grin slip onto his face. "As true as that is darling, we have to be prepared. We have no idea how strong our opponents are, nor what they will be able to do. We have to be prepared for the best, along with the worst."

She shook her head. "I'll never understand a guy's sense of reasoning. To you all there always has to be danger," she giggled.

He sat up, "when I have people depending on me, danger will always be there." He pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck, "what would I do if something were to happen to you, or Shippo for that matter? Even if the kit always targets me with his pranks, I refuse to let anything happen to him. If it comes to it, I'll gladly give my life to save anyone who is on this Shrine."

Kagome smiled and snuggled close to his chest, "stop it. You'll make me cry if you keep talking like that."

He held her, running his arms up and down her back and arms, "no worries, love, I promise everything will be fine."

She nodded before leaning her head up, "kiss me?"

"You don't have to ask." Kuronue grinned, bending his head down to claim her lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

****With the S.D.****

"Okay," Yusuke grumbled, "what the hell are we supposed to do about that girl on the Shrine? I hardly doubt she is causing trouble." He through his hands up into the air, "hell, the demon energy flaring up could be her fighting back against other demons. I mean, she had two kids with her and a fiance at that."

"That guy is probably a demon too, Urameshi." Kuwabara added on, "after all, several other demons occupy the Shrine. I could feel those auras after she made her own known."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "Kuwabara is right; there is more than one demon living there. We must also consider the possibility of her fiance fighting. If he is a demon it will make more sense than she herself doing all of the fighting."

"Hn." Hiei snorted, "how the hell did she manage to hide every aura though?"

Kurama tapped his chin, "a barrier possibly? It could also be mere wards that wore off. She obviously noticed when we felt the other auras though."

"Whatever it was, it dropped as soon as those two demons made their aura know to us. The onna was expecting them, or else she wouldn't have let it drop so easily."

The group of four were standing in Koenma's office, relaying the information they had gathered from the occupied Shrine.

"But that doesn't answer the question of why the barrier, or whatever it was, was up in the first place." Yusuke smacked his head, "and the way she acted, she looked threatened. What if those two demons weren't friends of hers?" A look a realization hit his face, "oh, man, we shouldn't have left. Who knows what trouble she got into."

"The reasoning could be expanded further than what we have knowledge of." Kurama looked at his friend's face, "for all we know, we could have been the threat to her and her children. There is also a possibility that she is expecting."

Hiei nodded, "that makes more sense than anything."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a look. "What?" Yusuke asked.

"If the onna was pregnant than we wouldn't have known, especially if she wasn't far along." Hiei's red eyes glowed as his gaze focused on the two... less smart people of the group. "That also makes more sense with the barrier, seeing as her intended was not there."

"Shit." Yusuke mumbled, "now I'm worried about her. What if she got attacked?"

"Well," Koenma drummed his fingers against his desk as he pondered for a way to answer Yusuke's question. "If she is pregnant, which there is a much larger possibility that she was not, then her intended would not be far away. She is probably just fine now, in fact, she is. Her energy is as strong as ever, as are the other inhabitants of the Shrine."

Yusuke nodded, "that's great." He didn't understand why he was so relieved at that news. Maybe it was because when he was around her, he felt like he did when he was with Keiko. Not the love, just the sense of needing to protect the girl and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt it. Kurama had also been uneasy leaving her as the two unknown demons approached the shrine. It had to be some kind of effect the girl had.

Koenma nodded, "now, off you four. You need to train and prepare yourself for the tournament. Tougoro may be dead, but I assume that the challengers will still be unbelievably strong.

They nodded and Botan opened the portal back to the human world. Once they were gone, she looked back at Koenma.

"Sir," she whispered to gain his attention, "when are you planning on telling Kurama? About Kuronue being alive still?"

He tapped his chin, "he is smart Botan, he'll figure it out on his own. Just give it time."

She nodded, "how do you reckon he'll react?"

"I can not tell right now. We can only hope for the best."

* * *

Auroua: I think I'll wrap this up about now. Hoped you liked it!


	5. Short Story1

Auroua: This is not an actual chapter, it's more or less a short story inside a story. I will put these in here time to time. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

SS#1: Our Time Alone.

* * *

"Shush baby," Kuronue placed a finger to Kagome's lips, "it hurts, I know, but the pain will leave, I promise."

"Kuronue," Kagome whined, "I don't think I can handle it anymore. Get that_ thing_ out of me."

"You can do it," he kissed her gently. "Just give it another minute, and then I'll be done."

"But what if someone sees?"

He grinned and pushed the tip back into her, "oh, they already know."

"Kuronue!" Kagome screamed, fingers curling into the flesh of his arms, "hurry and end it."

"Almost there," he purred, "don't worry. You'll feel much better after I've finished."

"... Promise?"

He nodded, "stop squirming, I can't get it back in.

Kagome screamed loudly again and buried her head into the crook of his neck.

He stopped and let the small girl go, "finished, you should clean yourself up though."

Kagome looked at him before looking at her arm.

"Did you really have to give me stitches? You know I hate needles."

"Well, next time, don't run with my scythe."

Kagome pouted, "I needed them to cut paper and you chased me. What was I supposed to do?"

He shook his head, "you act like Yoko. I always had to stitch him up after running with my scythes."

"Because he wanted to do arts N crafts?"

"No;" Kuronue sighed, "he just liked them because they're shiny."

* * *

Auroua: How was it? Should I do another sometime later or not? ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Auroua: Here is the actual chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Prank

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, running her fingers through her semi-wet hair. Having just woken up not even a hour ago, the day was still early; it was nine-fifty. She stood and walked over towards her window to peer outside.

Koga returned back to his lands to handle another dispute between his own and another's clan. Sango and Ayame were sparring, as were Miroku and Kuronue, while Shippo and Rin played near the entrance of the forest.

She sent the group a small smile, whether they saw it or not mystified Kagome but never less, she wandered towards her closet and opened the door. She pulled her Taijiya uniform out and let her robe fall. After dressing in her undergarments, she slid the slick, black outfit on. Putting on the armor, which often proved to be a difficult task for her, was next. She made sure to take extra caution when pulling it on, least she end up injured.

Kagome walked to her mirror and pulled her hair over her shoulder to braid it. Once finished, she bent to grab her bow and arrows, along with her katana, she hooked them over her shoulder and into her sash at her hip. She bent forward once more to strap her boots onto her feet before walking from her room and heading outside where the others were still training.

She stepped outside, sliding a brick into the doorway to keep the door from closing, and walked to stand a few feet away from the others. After about five minutes, Kuronue's arms wound around her he kissed the back of her head.

"I'm ready for a break." He purred and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "too bad. You're going to spar with me." She tapped her chin, "I still need to learn how to physically control my emotions. I can't just keep relying on my emotions."

He frowned, "why not? Nothing bad has happened."

"Yet." Kagome moved from his arms and faced him, "I can't just go rushing into this tournament if I can't have at least _some_ control over them. I won't be able to use them unless a certain emotion gets triggered."

"Kagome-chan has a point," Sango crossed her arms, "without control she is a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode."

"Gee, thanks Sango-chan." Kagome mumbled with an amused smile, "that made me feel a _whole_ lot better about not being able to control them."

"You know what I mean," Sango laughed, "point is; you are beyond dangerous at the time being."

Kagome nodded, "shall we get to work then? Before I get even more insulted."

Sango stuck her tongue out at her.

Miroku interrupted before Kagome and Sango started to 'argue' once more. "Alright then," he took a step forward, "first, however, you must learn self control."

* * *

Their training continued well into the night. After Kagome had managed to gain a full range control over her emotions, and in turn, her abilities, the others took turns sparring with her.

Sango and Miroku were laying, exhausted, on the ground while Ayame finished her sparring round with Kagome, who was in her night fox form. Kuronue was sitting with his back against the Goshinboku, pulling stray leaves, thorns and petals from his hair, seeing as he had been the one to train with Kagome in her silver form.

He closed his eyes for a split second and when he opened them again, he came face-to-face with none other than Shippo, who still had that devious little smile on his face.

Startled, he jerked his head back and into the tree.

"Dammit kit," He growled as he moved his hand up to remove his hat, "why the hell do you insist on doing that to me?"

Shippo just stared at him for a moment before a genuine smile slipped onto his face, replacing the devious grin. "Because, "Kuronue, I get this reaction from you." He laughed and danced out of the bat's reach before he raced to run off with Rin.

"..." Kuronue stared at the spot where Shippo had been for a few minutes, "that kit is up to something, he has to be."

"Honestly Kuronue," Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked over to him, "if he was plotting something, don't you think he would have already gotten you?"

He didn't answer her, however, and just picked her up bridal style as he followed the others into the house.

Setting her back on her feet, he grabbed her shoulders, "you never know, love. I lived with a fox, who Shippo acts just like, for years and did he ever just pull a simple trick? Nope; it was always overly elaborate and impossible to stop."

"Don't be a baby." She thumped his nose, "it will be just fine. Foxes honor."

Kuronue groaned, "he would say that too, but was it ever fine?"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"So it was fine?"

"No."

"But you just said-!"

Kuronue smacked his head, "I was saying 'yes' because you were right."

"Hmm.." Kagome tapped her chin, "did this fox happen to be Yoko?"

He nodded.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have fell for his words a fifth time then, eh?"

His eye twitched, "come here."

Her ears swiveled in his direction, "why?"

"J-Just come here."

"No!" Kagome screamed playfully and ducked outside to get away from the smiling bat.

She didn't make it five steps past the Goshinboku before something snapped around her ankle and she was hoisted upside down into the air. She screamed at the situation and Kuronue soon followed after, responding with his own shocked cry.

They looked at each other as Sango, Miroku and Ayame soon ended up in the same position, having run outside at their cries. The five adults hung in midair, a very strong, steel-like rope around their ankles.

Kagome smacked her head, "way to go Kuronue."

"How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't caused me to run outside I wouldn't be in this, and neither would you or the others."

"... Shippo did this, didn't he?" Sango asked meekly."

"I do believe so Sango-chan." Ayame groaned and looked at the ground below her head. The five were levitated a good six or seven feet off of the ground.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, "get your butt out here!"

A second later he leisurely wandered out to stand a few feet away from the upside down group. "Yes mother?"

"I understand one rope trap, but five? Really?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I had to be sure."

"Can you get us down?" Miroku asked.

"Depends. How angry are you guys?"

"We're not angry, we're just shocked." Kagome sighed, "there is no way you get ever get us all trapped like this again."

Shippo grinned at the five adults tied upside down, "I feel like I've been issued a challenge."

"Shippo..." Kagome scolded. "No."

"Mother..." Shippo mimicked, "yes."

"Get us down!" Kagome cried

"I will... Later."

With that, Shippo returned back inside, Rin waving from the doorway before the door was closed.

"Shippo!" Kagome's eye twitched, "and Rin!"

* * *

Auroua: How was it? I know, it kinda fell to pieces towards the end, I tried to fix it the best I could.

Hope you enjoyed and I hope I got all the errors out!


	7. Chapter 7

Auroua: Okay, officially counting, there should be one or two more chapters until the Dark Tournament part begins. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day Out

* * *

The group of five had finally managed to get down hours later, without the help of Shippo or Rin, and promptly fell asleep on the ground. When morning came, the two children ran outside.

"Mother! Sorry, we fell asleep and-"

Shippo stopped in his explanation when he saw Kagome, along with the others, sleeping soundly on the ground. He looked at Rin, who shrugged, and responded with the same action.

"You know when they wake up we're going to be in so much trouble, right?" Rin motioned towards them.

"Oh yeah," Shippo nodded, "so much trouble."

The two took a second look at the sublime sight before them, they all were using each other a pillows. It was a sight they would never want anyone to ever see...

Shippo snapped his fingers as a light bulb went on in his head, "Rin!" He whispered, "get me a camera."

"Why..?"

"Just do it!" He grinned, "I have a genius plan."

She nodded and raced quietly back into the building. Grabbing a camera from the table, she hurried back outside and handed it to the smiling male, "here."

Careful not to wake his targets, he snapped several pictures of the cuddling adults before heading back inside, motioning for Rin to follow him.

"Why did you take those pictures?" She asked him as they were walking back inside.

"Blackmail, Rin, oh-so lovely blackmail."

"What are you going to do with them?"

He paused in his steps and turned to face her, "keep them for... _sentimental_ purposes."

She looked confused, "what?"

"It is simple Rin," he tugged her over towards the computer and hooked the camera up to it before hooking up the printer and he began to print the pictures from the camera. "When they make presence of being needed," Shippo held up the five pictures, "I'll use these to my advantage."

He handed the camera back to Rin, "here. Delete the pictures from it and put it back where you got it, okay?"

"What are you going to do with those?"

He grinned, "hide them in my room, of course. Now do what I said."

She nodded, "okay!"

* * *

The group woke up a few hours later, sunlight hitting them all in the face.

Kagome groaned and smacked at someone, "turn out the light!"

That someone was Kuronue, and he sat up, "I can't Kagome. It's the freaking _sun_."

She, along with the others, stood up quickly, shoving away from each other.

"No one speaks of this?" Sango asked.

A round of "no" went through the group and she nodded, "good."

Kagome took a step forward. "Shippo, Rin!"

The two children ran outside and stood timidly in front of the older woman.

"Yes, mother?" Shippo asked.

"That was genius." She laughed, "however, if you ever do it _again_..." She leaned forward, "I'll get you back. Understand me?"

The two nodded, taking a step back at her expression.

"Good." She turned to face the others, "now everyone, get ready."

"Huh?"

"Get ready," Kagome smiled, "we have a few things we need to get done before we leave for the tournament."

It was less than a week away.

The group headed inside to get showers and get dressed.

* * *

The seven were standing at the base of the stairs, discussing what needed to be done.

"Kuronue and Miroku," Kagome began, "you two go to the demon realm and get these herbs." She gave Kuronue a list with several names on it, "we'll probably need them during and after fights."

They nodded and left.

"Sango and Ayame, along with Shippo and Rin, are going with me to do some shopping."

"Shopping?" Ayame asked, "what do we need?"

"well, I need some more arrows because I'm running low. Sango, you need some more medicines, so were getting some of the materials for them, where as Kuronue and Miroku are getting the other ingredients. Ayame, you need some sort of weapon in case you get paired up during a fight with someone you can't win against with just your fists. We also need to get minor things, along with a lot of medical supplies."

They nodded.

"Alright then," Sango smiled, "shall we go?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Kagome hummed cheerfully as the five wandered down the street. Having just finished getting the medical supplies along with other necessities, they headed towards a fighting/hunting shop that was located downtown.

"Shippo and Rin," Kagome began once they walked into the store, "stay close to me and don't touch_ anything_."

They nodded and followed closely behind her as she walked up to the shop clerk at the register, telling him the type of arrows she needed. He rung them up ans she quickly paid him before walking to where Ayame and Sango were discussing over a weapon choice for the red headed she wolf.

"Have you decided yet Ayame?" Kagome asked as she placed her bag on the floor.

"Almost Kagome," Ayame sighed, "which do you think would be better? Throwing knives or a sword?"

Sango tapped her chin before Kagome could answer, "well you have excellent precision and accuracy so throwing knives would probably be your best bet. Plus, they have a wider range so you don't have to get near the enemy unless you have no other option."

Kagome nodded, "I agree with Sango, and they are also easier to carry around with you. You could hide them in your furs and armor and catch who you are facing off guard. Throwing knives is the best bet, and if you need a sword we could always take one for extra precaution."

Ayame nodded, "alright." She handed Kagome the set of seven throwing knives to go pay for and a few minutes later, they were on their way back to the shrine.

It was nearing three and Kagome looked around at her companions. "How about we get a late lunch before we head back? No doubt Miroku and Kuronue will be a couple more hours."

The others nodded and cheered happily and they ducked into a nearby fast food restaurant. They slid into a booth by the window after ordering their food and began to talk softly and quietly about the tournament.

"How many people do you think are competing?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged and popped a french fry into her mouth, "I don't know. It could range from one other team to any number above. We just need to be as prepared as we can."

Ayame snorted, "you're starting to sound like Kuronue."

Kagome blushed as Shippo and Rin began to laugh, "well, that tends to happen when you spend a lot of time with him."

Ayame and Sango looked at each other before rolling their eyes and the group finished their meal in semi-silence. They left the restaurant soon after and they settled into a peaceful pace as they walked down the street.

The sidewalk was crowded with people during the rush hour and after being shoved for a second time, Kagome coaxed her group over towards the outside of the crowd.

Just as she stepped out, however, she ran into someone and fell back once more. Looking up, she saw familiar emerald eyes. A hand extended and helped her up to her feet.

"Gomen," Kagome sighed, "I was too focused on getting out of that mess, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was even going, let alone if anyone was in front of me."

Kurama smiled, "It's quite alright, Miss Kagome."

"Just call me Kagome, please." She laughed, "miss makes me sound older than you."

"Kagome-chan?" Sango spoke quietly as Ayame, Shippo and Rin caught up to them, "who is this?"

"Oh, please excuse my lack of manners," Kurama extended his hand, "I am Kurama. You are..?"

Sango smiled and took his hand, "I am Sango, as this is Ayame, Shippo, and Rin." She motioned to each of the other people.

"It's wonderful to meet you Sango, Ayame and it is great to see you two, Shippo and Rin, again."

"Yo, Kurama, let's go! We need to get back to Genkai's!" A booming voice called and Kurama sweat dropped.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime?"

Kagome nodded, "sure! See you later!"

After he left, Sango and Ayame raised a brow and Kagome looked at them, "what?"

"Who was that?" Ayame asked, crossing her arms, "and more importantly, how in the hell do you know him?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "he, along with some of his friends I suppose, visited the Shrine the other day when Sango had gone to fetch you."

They nodded and Ayame let a joyous grin slip onto her face, "it must suck to be taken, eh? That Kurama guy is like sex on legs."

"Ayame!" Kagome choked.

"What?" She snorted, "it's not like Koga has any interest in me. Remember what he said at the end of the final battle?"

**_(Very brief flashback)_**

_"Koga!" Ayame rushed up towards the injured male, "I'm so glad you are okay." She wound her arms around him in a tight and loving hug before he gently pushed her away._

_"Ayame." He looked at her sternly, "you need to stop. I can't see myself with you. I love you yes, but not the way you love me. You're like a sister to me, nothing more." Koga looked towards the ground, "I'm sorry."_

_The she wolf blinked back her tears as she looked away from the man she had loved from such a young age and she nodded. "Having a sibling bond is better than having no bond." She shook her head, "for what it is worth, Koga-nii, I'll always stick beside you."_

**_(End)_**

"I can play the field, unlike you and Sango." Ayame grinned and winked, "now, let's get home?"

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes before nodding and the group slowly made their way back home.

* * *

Auroua: Yup. I am considering pairing Ayame with Kurama. I think it would be cute, don't you?

BTW, I hope I got all the errors out.

Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

Auroua: Here's chapter seven! I hope it's not too bad. Next chapter I'll probably start delving into the tournament. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7: Arrival.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the bright rays of light reflected through the window, hitting the tiny girl sleeping cozily next to the black haired male. Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned, she hadn't wanted this day to come. It was the day they must leave for the tournament.

Kagome sighed in grief as she moved from the bed, waking the Koumori as she did so.

"Sorry love," she murmured, "but we must get up. We leave today."

Kuronue frowned at her distressed look and he wound his arms around her, nuzzling his cheek against her own, "I know. Do not worry, we will come out on top."

Kagome nodded in agreement but her eyes held a different story. Her eyes spoke of her worries that they would lose or worse, would lose _someone_.

"Nothing good will come if you keep worrying as you are."

She crossed her arms and drooped her head, "I know." Kagome stood on her feet and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, "I'm going to get a shower, okay?"

Kuronue let a sly grin slip onto his face as he stood and wound his arms around her. "How about I join you?"

Her face flushed the color of a ripe strawberry. As she turned on her heel she managed to snort in amusement "in your dreams."

"Why do I need to dream when I can have the angel that haunts them in my arms?"

Kagome stopped in her walking and turned to face him, her eyes dancing in amusement, "nice try, you big Ookoumori."

His shoulders slumped in defeat before he bristled at the playful insult. "I am not a fruit bat." He threw his nose up into the air.

Her response was loud laughter as she exited his room and went to the bathroom down the hall.

"Not a fruit bat." He mumbled to himself as he exited his room to greet the others waiting downstairs.

"Are you sure Kuronue, are you sure?" Sango's giggling reached his ear and he sneered at her.

"I am no fruit bat Koneko."

Sango bristled at that, "I am not a kitten!"

Ayame and Miroku shared a look before shaking their heads. The stress of the tournament was affecting their comrades in more than one way.

"Children, children." Miroku sighed, "now is not the time for pointless bickering."

Sango and Kuronue glared at him.

"Fine." Sango sighed and crossed her arms. "What should we be doing?"

"Discussing strategy."

"Huh?" Sango asked, "we don't even know who we are facing as of yet."

Miroku sweat-dropped, "not what I meant, even though, what I meant is that majority of the demons competing and watching know of the Shikon no Tama and of its power. They will also, no doubt, know who is its protector. My discussion leads to a simple question."

Silence followed and Kuronue's brow ticked while Ayame leaned against the wall.

"And what is your question?" The bat almost hissed in impatience.

"Oh!" Miroku laughed, "should we keep up a human appearance when we arrive or shall we drop them?"

Sango shrugged, "what difference does it make?"

"A very large one." Kagome spoke quietly as she moved to sit in Kuronue's lap, nuzzling his neck, "I'm sorry about calling you an Ookoumori."

He smiled, "its fine."

"Sorry to break up your love-fest," Sango laughed once Kagome's face turned a bright pink, "but how would us hiding our forms be a difference?"

"Think about it guys," Kagome smiled, "we could use it to an advantage. We could go as a human but during the first match, we drop it and BANG-" Kuronue jumped at her shout, "big surprise."

Sango nodded in understanding, "I say we do it. If we surprise our first round opponents, then maybe our later round ones will be more cautious and unsure of our strength."

Ayame thought it over before smiling, "you guys can keep your human appearances up, I can pass as one without one."

The group nodded.

"So its settled," Kuronue hummed as his fingers played with Kagome's still drying hair, "we arrive as humans, then change our appearance and kick some ass-"

"And come back victorious." Kagome finished for him and he grinned before kissing her on her lips.

"Naturally."

* * *

After the group finished their preparations and such they were on their way to meet Sesshoumaru. He would be taking them to the demon world, and in turn, to the tournament grounds.

It was being held at some place called Valley of Blood.

"Valley of Blood, eh? Doesn't it just give you a warm and tingly feeling?" Kagome muttered in unease.

Kuronue chuckled at her words before winding his arms around her once more, "of course."

She rolled her eyes before spotting Sesshoumaru, with him was Jakken.

Kagome mentally screamed at the sight of the annoying little bastard. His squawking voice often reminded her of the noise baby squirrels make with they feel threatened. It was a shrill, loud, yelping sound that sounded oddly like a scream.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." The group bowed and Rin ran up to him with joy evident in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded back towards them and he bent over to scoop Rin into his arms. "I trust you are ready to leave?"

They looked at each other before Kagome nodded, "hai, we are ready."

He nodded once more before the demon group, having deciding to change their mind on their plan about having their human appearances up, was transported towards the tournament grounds viva his light orb. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, they, the other competitors, would have known due to Sesshoumaru and the power of the jewel.

They landed in a heap and the quickly shoved from one another once the blinding light faded and the took their first look at the so-called Valley of Blood.

"Huh..." Kagome mumbled, "not what I pictured at all..."

Kuronue snorted, "I'd hate to see what you pictured."

They were standing on a burnt and dead field that held a enormous stadium in the distance. All around them, hideous demons were trekking about and heading in the direction.

"Well, sorry for not expecting this," Kagome shot back, "I merely thought that there would be a shit-load of tulips because of the name!"

Kuronue blinked, along with the others of the group. Even the occasional demon walking stopped and stared at her as if she was insane.

Silence followed before Kuronue shook his head. "What are you on?"

"Beats me but whatever it is, its not enough because I'm still here." Kagome muttered under her breath before continuing on her way, the others following her.

Just as they made it to stand outside of the doors/gates, a loud booming voice echoed all around.

"Welcome one and all," it called loudly, "to the second Dark Tournament. All who are competing may enter now!"

The large herd of demons began to move and Kagome felt sick. There were hundreds of them, if not thousands.

She shook her head and followed her team through the door as Kuronue's arm would tightly around her and his other pulled Shippo to stand closely by his side.

Her eyes snapped to the side once the familiar flash of red entered her vision from quite a distance away and she found herself staring at emerald eyes that weren't looking at her, but at the Koumori walking beside her.

The red-head's name flashed before her eyes.

'_Kurama?_' She thought.

* * *

Auroua: Okay, if you got confused, the groups discussed about being in their human forms but opted out of it due to the fact that Sesshoumaru would be arriving with them. Plus the power of the Shikon no Tama wouldn't help with it all.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Sorry if there were any errors!


	9. Chapter 9

Auroua: I'd much rather be continually updating this than memorizing my mime scene for theater. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The first fight will either start next chapter or the one after.

* * *

Chapter 8: Settling In?

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked in slight shock. Did his eyes dare play such malicious tricks on him? Even over the herd of unruly and ruthless, not that he had any room to talk about ruthlessness, demons he spotted some_one_ he had originally thought to be long dead. Was it even him to begin with?

...

Yes; the aura was the exact same.

_Kuronue was __**alive**_.

"Yo! Kurama, let's get going."

The fox blinked his eyes, noticing the rainbow painted and unusual eyes of the... different breed of fox that was walking right by the Koumori's side looking at him. He looked in disbelief as her eyes mimicked the shock he felt.

Why was this vixen so seemingly _familiar_?

Even as his years as Yoko, he had never encountered such a unusual looking breed of any demon, such as the vixen that still had her eyes glued to his face. He in return kept his gaze on her until she raised her hand in a timid wave and was promptly swept into the building, along with her comrades, by the shoving and quarreling of the mass of raving beasts around them.

Is it possible he had met her and that was why she had seemed and responded so familiarly?

Kurama bit back his sigh and continued with his own team.

"What the hell was that about?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean Yusuke?"

"You were just standing there and not answering any of us for almost five minutes. Did you know them?"

Yusuke had been talking of the Koumori who he thought to be his_ fallen_ friend and the rainbow shaded vixen.

Kurama settled for not speaking the full truth until he knew for sure, "maybe. The distance made it too difficult to know for sure."

Yusuke nodded and pumped his fist in the air, "alright then! Let's get this over with so we can go home."

Kuwabara responded almost instantly to Yusuke's enthusiastic attitude, "Urameshi's right! The sooner we win the sooner I can get back to my lovely Yukina."

Hiei snorted, a hand going to his katana blade immediately, "ape, shut up."

Kurama sighed, along with Genkai, at the fire apparition and spiritual human's behavior and his mind strayed back to, the man he thought to be, Kuronue. If it really and truly was him, then him competing shocked him to no end. Treasures such as the prize were never things that attracted the attention of the black-clad Koumori. Kuronue never cared much about having uncontrollable power, and neither had he.

Kurama walked in pace beside the others of his team. Only time could tell if it really was the person he thought it to be.

As the team wandered through the door, Kurama chuckled. Absentmindedly, he wondered if they would run into the friends the groups had made the last tournament.

* * *

Kagome tapped her chin and glanced at Kuronue. He looked beyond pissed off as he sent a feral growl towards a blue skinned demon with several horns upon his head when he had tired to steal a taste of her. The demon was then sliced in two by Kuronue's sharp and lethal claws. Pulling both her and Shippo closer towards his body, he walked closely behind Miroku, who had both Sango and Ayame closer to him so they didn't get lost in the disgusting mass of desire-laden demons.

The group finally came to a stop in front of the room they would be staying in and Sesshoumaru opened the door, leading them inside as well.

There were three rooms inside, each separated by a door. The main room they were in was similar to a den. It had two blue couches setting on either side of a glass coffee table in the center of the room. Further off was a kitchen type of area. The second room, furthest on the right, was the bathroom. The final room was located further off towards the left and it served as an entrance towards the bed rooms because inside that room were five more doors, each leading towards a separate sleeping chamber.

"Huh." Kagome muttered, "its pretty nice for being forced here against our will."

Sango and the others laughed, "I agree with you."

"What will be the sleeping arrangements?" Ayame asked as she walked back over towards the group after finishing her look around.

Kagome shrugged, "Kuronue and me, Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Rin, and you and Sesshoumaru can have the other beds. Does that sound okay?"

Sango sighed, "as long as he keeps his hands to himself."

"I know how you feel." Kagome muttered. Kuronue just waggled his eyebrows, along with Miroku, causing several laughs to come from the group.

"Any idea who our first competitors are?" Sango asked as the group and finally gotten situated and relaxed on the couch after Kagome had fixed tea.

Ayame reached over to grab a sheet of paper, "apparently some team called Hokoushi."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against Kuronue. She couldn't remember the feeling or what they were talking about, all she heard was Kuronue's soothing whispers as she drifted into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kagome woke several hours later, laying tucked into Kuronue's side and in an unfamiliar room. It was late at night, past midnight, and she quickly shot up and out of the bed managing to accidentally knee Kuronue in his _unmentionables_.

Not even a second had passed before he was wide awake and he groaned, rolling onto the floor, his hands cupping his injured area. A string of hushed curses followed soon after.

"Dammit Kagome," he hissed as he moved to sit back on the bed, "I was behaving."

Kagome, whose face was the color of a cherry, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose into his neck. "I am so sorry!" She whispered, "it was a accident, I forgot where we were."

He sighed and pulled her to sit in his lap after the pain had subsided, "you sure can use a knee."

Kagome giggled and kissed his nose before he pulled her lips to his. His hands went to her hips and he gently lifted and moved her to lay on her back. Moving to crawl over her, his lips trailed soft kissed along her jaw and down her neck where they were replaced with a wet tongue and sharp teeth.

Kuronue growled low in his throat and pushed Kagome's head to the side to better his access at the smooth and delicate skin. He latched onto her pulse, digging his fangs deep into her skin.

Kagome cried out in a silent scream as tears of both pain and pleasure leaked from her eyes.

Removing his fangs from her neck after some point, he moved to lick the tears from her face before he nuzzled closer towards her.

He sent her a playful grin before taking both of her hands prisoner in just one of his larger ones and pinning them above her head on the pillow. He placed his lips back to hers and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, gently nibbling on it as his free hand danced underneath the large shirt of his he had dressed her in.

The wandering hand lightly brushed over the outside of her thighs and up to her hip before going along the smooth skin of her stomach, pausing just below the swell of her breast.

He broke the kiss and ran his tongue along her jaw before moving his hand that was underneath her shirt up a little more.

"Kuronue," Kagome whimpered.

"Hmm?" He licked the shell of her ear.

"Stop, please." Her voice cracked and he grabbed her cheek with the hand that had previously held her's hostage.

"That is all you had to say." He nuzzled her neck but his hand stayed underneath her shirt. Soon his other snaked it's way beside it.

"Kuronue!" Kagome scolded quietly.

"What?" He kissed her before moving to lay behind her, "I'm just holding you."

And he was, his arms folded and wound around her ribs as he pulled her to his chest.

Kagome rolled her eyes when she felt his arms pull her closer.

"Sleep," he spoke quietly, "I will behave... just don't kick me again."

Kagome giggled at his scolding tone.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Auroua: So um yeah I hope I got the errors out.

Ja!


	10. Chapter 10

Auroua: Here we go! Finally to the fighting.

Note: The fights will probably suck since I've never written one before, but they will improve once I get into the set of writing them.

* * *

Chapter 9: Fight 1: Sango Vs Chizo!

* * *

Kagome yawned, struggling to sit up without falling back on top of Kuronue. She reached over and thumped his nose. It twitched and his eyes opened the next second. He raised a brow in curiosity before he released her from his arms and allowed her to stand.

"Get ready." She commanded, "I'm going to wake the others."

Kuronue nodded and stood, gathering a change of clothes and going to get a quick shower.

An hour passed and it found everyone completely ready for their fight.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who had Rin and Shippo by his side. "Watch him Sesshou-nii."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, "he and Rin will stay by my side at all times."

Kagome nodded and turned to look at her team.

"Are we ready to go?" Ayame asked, Sango, Miroku and Kuronue looked at Kagome.

Threading her fingers with Kuronue's, she sent her companions a small smile, "hai. Lets go."

* * *

As the team walked into the stadium as their name was called, they heard a series of loud cheers and boos erupting from the crowds in the stands. The same happened for the team of which that they were facing.

A young fox woman was standing in the arena, waiting patiently for the two teams to become situated on the appropriate side; Higurashi on the left, Hokoushi on the right.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" The fox called cheerfully, "my name is Koto and I shall be the lovely mediator, referee and whatever else that might fall under that category! Without further aidou, lets get this thing started!"

More cheers erupted from the stands and Kagome's tails' twitched in anxiety and Kuronue looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Who shall fight first?" He asked.

Kagome pursed her lips in unease, "I am not sure." Her eyes scanned over the opposing team, "I guess we will just go as we call it."

He nodded and relayed the quiet message towards the other members.

"Team captains!" Koto call out in excitement, "come up and decide the battling terms for this match!"

Kagome walked forward and jumped up onto the risen part of the stadium, her opponent doing the exact same.

He had orange eyes and black hair, contrasting noticeably with his ivory skin. He grinned, flashing sharp fangs, and Kagome stopped a few feet away from the intimidating male.

"One against one for all five fights, majority victories win?"

Kagome nodded, "sounds like a plan."

He extended his hand while Koto announced the fighting arrangements. "I apologize that your team must be slaughtered today." He winked at her, "it's a shame we never got to know each other sweetie."

Kagome growled and refused his hand, "it may be a shame to you but not I. It is you who shall loose this match," her eyes darkened, "for I have too much at stake at the moment."

His eyes narrowed, "we shall see then, won't we?"

"We shall."

The two turned on their heels, the disdain heavy in the air even after the two had parted.

"Fighters!" Koto called, "fight one is to start! Pick the one who will compete."

A male with bright red hair and black eyes jumped onto the arena, Chizo.

Sango took a step forward, "I'll go first."

They nodded and Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder, "be careful."

Sango nodded, "I will."

She walked forward and jumped onto the stage.

"It's decided!" Koto called out, "out first match will be Chizo VS Sango. Begin!"

"You can have the first move," Chizo smiled, "for it shall be your last."

Sango scoffed, "like hell it will!"

She raced towards him, watching him as he never bothered to move. Her nails dug into his skin and she pushed a little of her energy from her body, freezing him on his arm and parts of his chest.

He began to laugh, getting louder as he went before going abruptly silent, "come now, kitty. Please tell me you have a more _useful_ idea."

"Useful?"

Chizo grinned and held his hand up, fire dancing across his palm. "My move now."

The flames swirled and enveloped the two before Chizo jumped back to see the damage.

Once the bright sparks of orange, red and yellow cleared, Sango fell to her knees.

"You see," he began as Sango struggled to regain her strength to stand, "I am your opposite elemental. You are ice whereas I am fire. My moves and powers are different, as are yours. My fire, I have discovered, has the potential to steal another's life essence, meaning the more I attack you with it, the more energy you will lose and I will gain." Fire built up in his palm once more and he smiled sincerely in her direction, "you are beautiful, so please, don't fight dying. I do not wish to see such a beautiful creature suffer through death."

Sango hissed at him, jumping out of the way before fire crackled and sizzled on the ground where she had been moments before.

She panted before her own grin slipped onto her face, "sucks for you then," Sango stood tall and readied to charge at him, "it just so happens I know exactly how to deal with fire."

She ran towards him, making contact by delivering a firm punch to the side of his face and bringing her filed claws down on his back. He collided on the stony arena floor while Sango back flipped and landed several feet away from him.

_**~Sidelines w/ Kagome~**_

Kuronue looked at Kagome, who was practically bouncing in anxiety.

"Relax love," he murmured gently, running his fingers through her hair, "Sango knows what she is doing."

"Shut the hell up." Kagome growled before blinking to look at his shocked face, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me just then."

He patted her head, "it's okay Kagome, it's okay." Kuronue looked at Ayame and Miroku. They only shrugged their shoulders at Kagome's mood swings.

_**~The fight~**_

Chizo growled as he stood, wiping the blood from his chin as he did so. "I underestimated you."

"As did I," Sango narrowed her eyes as he took a step towards her, "but know, I won't do it again."

He grinned, "neither will I."

Sango moved from his path, narrowly missing the bright flames, and ran back towards him. Flipping over him she grinned and waved.

"Behind you." She whispered as he turned around with an angered sneer on his face.

"I've had it with you." He growled, "this time, you die."

"Bring it." Sango hissed.

Flames danced from his hands and all through the arena, burning both of the teams on the sidelines and even some of the people in the audience.

Sango cried out and shielded herself in a barrier made of ice. The fire licked and melted at her protection until the flames burned out. The barrier fell and Sango ran at the exhausted man, bringing her claws across his chest and neck.

He fell without a word.

"You seem to not understand how your abilities work, at least, not completely." Sango spoke to the barely-alive male on the ground once Koto began her counting to ten. "The more you use then, the quicker your own energy burns out. I continuously dodged your attacks, not allowing you to steal my energy, resulting in the situation of you not being able to replenish what you lost. You kept attacking with your fire and, in the end, you were scorched by your own anger and you eventually burned out."

Sango turned on her heel while Koto announced the victor of the match, "you have to learn self-control before fighting again, if you ever fight again. If you do not have control, the same thing will happen once again."

With that, Sango jumped from the arena and walked back towards her team.

Majority of the audience cheered and booed for both of the teams while the next match was to be decided.

"Damn..." Yusuke whistled, "I'm a little bit afraid of her."

Hiei scoffed, "unlike many the neko has skill."

"The rest of the team must be just as strong, if not stronger." Kuwabara scratched the back of his head.

Kurama just shook his head. He had finally gotten a better look at the team, thanks to the jumbo screen hooked up. There was no mistaking it- the Koumori was Kuronue. The only question left to answer was why the rainbow Kitsune looked so damn familiar to him.

* * *

Auroua: There we go! I hope it didn't suck too much but like I said earlier it was my first time writing a fight. I'll improve as I go.

I hope I got all the errors out!

Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Auroua: Gah! I'm so sorry about not updating this for _over a month_! I have had the **WORST** case of writer's block. It sucked, literally!

Anyway, this chapter will delve deeper into the fights, so I hope you enjoy. Please note; I'm still not the best at doing the fighting scenes, but I will make it as good as my knowledge will allow!

Enjoy~

Kurama- 'Talk'  
Yoko- 'Talk'  
Thoughts- 'Talk'  
Speech-"Talk"

* * *

Chapter 10: Fight Two and Three!

* * *

"You, neko," Sango paused in her walking upon hearing the man's raspy voice call out boldly, "are nothing more than a foolish wench. Control does nothing. The only reason you have won is because you saw a strategy that I idiotically led you to. It is because of me that you won, weakling."

Sango snorted and leaped down from the arena, heading over to where the other fighters were. She did not care about the man she had left to suffer on the ground. He would be dead before the sun fell. He was too stubborn to listen to what she said, even if it meant to _save _his life. His problem then, she mused quietly to herself when she saw the man being helped from the court via his friends.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome was by her side in a flash, "you aren't too badly damaged, are you?"

The neko demon shook her head, "I am just fine. One down, four to go. Who's next?"

Miroku stood, "I am. You three," he looked at Kagome, Kuronue, and Ayame, "choose who goes next."

They nodded.

"Keep your guard up Miroku." Kagome advised, "we only need win three times out of the total five fights but that doesn't mean I'll let anyone on _my_ team die."

Miroku nodded. "I understand." He turned and walked up to the arena, where his opponent was waiting.

"About time you choose your death." The other man grinned, "I was beginning to think that no one would man-up."

"If one is to die, it will surely be you." Miroku glared in cold hate, "I don't know about you, but I can determine a challenger's strength by how they speak and hold themselves." He looked over the green haired man with purple serpent-like eyes. "And it is obvious to me you are like the previous fighter. Weak and not understanding about the meanings of a fight."

"The second match will be Miroku vs. Wazshi!" Koto announced, cutting into the observant 'smack-talk' with a joyous smile, "begin!

Wazshi moved first, angry with Miroku's observations. He raced forward, fully intent on taking Miroku down with a single move.

Miroku saw this and quickly side-stepped out of the way and Wazshi turned, his movements just as slick as a snake, and flipped to land before the neko.

Wazshi charged at his opponent again, once again expecting him to move like he previously had done, but this time Miroku took off in a run towards the serpent demon.

In a swift motion, Miroku brought his claws down on the serpent's chest and he fell without a word.

"Weak." Miroku scoffed and turned as Koto counted to ten, announcing the fight finished with. He jumped from the arena while Kagome stood up, intent on swapping places with the man, only to be stopped by Kuronue.

"You fight last, Kagome." He begged silently, "please. I need to be down here with you if you get hurt."

He wanted to fight already. That way, he would be waiting for Kagome's fight to finish.

Kagome glared, "no. I am perfectly capable of handling myself." She turned and walked up to the arena, jumping up.

Her actions left no room for argument.

Miroku patted the bat on the shoulder, "she's right. Kagome will be alright."

Kuronue didn't look at him, "are we sure?"

When he received no answer, Kuronue growled and moved as close as he could to his intended currently in the ring.

Sango, Miroku, and Ayame shared a look.

If Kuronue got anymore antsy, than someone would end up dying.

Kagome walked in a straight line, ignoring the blood already staining the cool surface of the rock beneath her feet. Her opponent, Yai, was the other team captain. His orange eyes, much like a feline's, gleamed with excitement.

"So it would seem fate brought us together in this fight." Yai grinned, "maybe that means we are meant for more meetings?"

Kagome growled, hearing Kuronue's own possessive growl.

"Or maybe not?" Yai mused, "that bat seems to have already staked a claim on you." He shook his head, "such a shame, you are so beautiful. But, I am a man of honor so I'll refuse my temptation of whisking you away."

Kagome snorted, "how sweet."

His ears weren't deaf to the heavy sarcasm.

"Okay you two!" Koto interrupted in slight annoyance, "third fight will be Yai vs. Kagome! Begin!"

* * *

At the mention of the kitsune's name, Kurama abruptly stiffened. Could it be the same girl who the group had met just, roughly, two weeks prior? He looked at the other's sitting around him. Yusuke seemed to have noticed as well.

"You don't think..." The black-haired decitive trailed off.

"The onna is the same that lives on the shrine. Her team must be her companions." Hiei spoke, "it seems that they are under the same terms for competing as we are."

Yusuke whistled.

"Makes sense.' Kuwabara mused, "that must have been the demon energy Spirit World felt that day. Some unwelcome demon must have given then a personal invitation."

"And considering that she had two children with her, it must have envoked her motherly nature." Kurama finished summing up the situation. "There was no way she could turn it down."

They sat in silence, watching the fight below them. The Higurashi team only required one more victory before they "won" but there was still two more matches after the current one.

Kurama felt Yoko stirring in their combined mind. It had shocked him with the silver kitsune's abrupt quietness as of late. In fact, he wasn't even sure that he was aware of his ex-partner standing so close to the fighting arena.

Kurama mentally counted backwards from three. The moment he reached one, Yoko was bouncing around in both anger and confusion.

Anger because he, too, thought the bat down below was a fake, much like he, himself, had. The confusion he felt came when he finally realized that it was Kuronue.

How was he alive?

Yoko bounced up and down, wanting both to speak to his old friend and also question him at the same time.

**'Where has he been?'**

'I don't know,' Kurama sighed.

**'How is he still alive?'**

'I don't know.'

**'Well, what about-'** Yoko was cut off.

'I have no idea Yoko,' Kurama growled, 'we'll try to find out all this later.'

**'... okay.'**

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Yoko had receded back into the deeper corners of his mind. It was all quiet until...

**'So he has a mate?'**

'Apparently Yoko, apparently.'

* * *

Kagome dodged another lethal swipe of Yai's claws. She now understood why they made the "poster-boy" of the team their captain. He was strong, agile, and a very quick thinker.

And as of right now, she was getting her butt kicked.

She couldn't find the time to focus and change her form, hell, she couldn't even managed to find the time to think clearly. His abilities relied on nothing but brute strength, agile feet, and his keen abilites to pick up on her movements _before_ they happened.

Yai, it appeared, could see into the future.

"Boo." Yai purred, slamming Kagome down onto the cold stone floor. She cried out at the abrupt contact and she struggled to move in time to barely dodge getting her neck sliced open. One wrong move and she was as good as dead.

"Come on dear," Yai grinned, "you should just let me seal your fate. There is no way you can win. If you give up, you can still maintain your life."

Kagome knew what her best interest was but she wouldn't let this overly full of himself man know the satisfaction that he could beat her. No; she would fight until she could fight no more. She only needed to find a stragety that he couldn't see through. Something clicked in her head.

He could see the future if he could see her movements _first_.

Kagome snapped her eyes closed, struggling to concentrate and keep tabs on the man sharing the stage with her. After a moment, her hair turned into a vibrant indigo. She opened her eyes to reveal a stunning plum shade. She sent Yai a devious smirk before she let her power seep into the ring causing the man to take a cautious step back.

In a flash of black and purple, the stadium went pitch black.

Yai couldn't see her, therefore, it disabled his ability to see any future movements.

Slowly the light started to file into the area again and at last he saw her. To late to react to anything, he fell to the ground with out a word. His neck a purple stained mess, Kagome smirked and waved in a friendly manner.

"How does it feel to know you cannot see what one will do." She purred, "do not worry, you will not die. I'm not that heartless, but you won't be able to speak for a good while, such as the side affects of my night posion." Kagome turned and walked off of the stadium, nursing her injured arm close to her chest, "bye-bye."

Kagome hopped of the arena and found herself immediately pulled into Kuronue's arms. He busied himself in looking at her injured arm, along with any other cuts she had attained, while Ayame jumped onto the arena.

It didn't matter if she came out victorious, neither did it if Kuronue did, they had won this round.

Kagome nuzzled up close to Kuronue, kissing his neck, abrutply causing him to come to a stop in his checking her over. He looked at her before taking her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and lowered his head to her's, taking her lips in a claiming kiss.

He was a thief and stealing was one of his renowned abilities. He took pride in his skill of taking trinkets before anyone could notice but his pride swelled to a new high when he stole her breath and left her on shakey legs.

He heard a cough from behind him, it coming from Miroku and Sango both. Kuronue said nothing, he kept his lips firmly against Kagome's, but he merely dropped her injured arm from his hand and flicked the two behind him the bird before he wound that arm around Kagome's hips and he pulled her closer to his body.

He was positive that he heard a gag coming from Sango and a laugh from Miroku but he didn't care.

He had his prize.

* * *

Auroua: I really hope that I got all of the errors out, my spell check went whack so I had to wing it. If something is misspelled, let me know and I'll try to fix it. But what can I say? I try my best.

I hope you enjoyed!

Remember,  
Review&Favor&Follow please! c:


	12. Chapter 12

Auroua: Once more, I am terribly sorry about not updating. Time has just been, literally, slipping away. :c

Anyway, this chapter will delve deeper into the fights, so I hope you enjoy. Please note; I'm still not the best at doing the fighting scenes, but I will make it as good as my knowledge will allow!

Enjoy~

Kurama- 'Talk'  
Yoko- **'Talk'**  
Thoughts- _'Talk'_  
Speech-"Talk"

* * *

Chapter 11: Fight Four and Five!

* * *

Ayame stood up to face the only female on the opposite team. Her aqua eyes flashed briefly to Kuronue and Ayame could see her slight desire. The red head snorted.

"He's way out of your league, girl."

The opposing female snarled slightly, "Says who?"

Ayame looked over the female before her. She was quite unattractive. Hideous seaweed colored hair and beady, aqua eyes. She was short in stature and rather round, like a blueberry. Same color too. Ayame was stunned to encounter such a creature that actually made it possible for a female to be "ugly."

"Anyone with eyes could see that he is too good for you." Ayame usually hated to be the bearer of bad news, but this girl deserved it.

She, her name Kaixo, now spent a few moments glaring at Kagome in, what seemed to be, disgust.

"I'm better than that ugly fox."

Ayame clenched her fist, "You really have no room to call another person ugly."

Koto, finally deciding to cut in before the match started without her announcing it, bounded up to stand between the two females. "Fight four will be between Ayame and Kaixo. Begin!"

Ayame easily dodged the poorly aimed attack from the creature that had run at her. She brought her fist down on her head and the ball-shaped woman fell to the ground. Kaixo got up after a second passed and ran, in a waddling like motion, and Ayame dodged her by jumping high into the air.

The she wolf took a dagger, hidden in her chest armor, and tossed it down towards the angry woman. It sliced through the flesh on her cheek and Kaixo screeched in pain.

"Bitch! I'll kill you for that."

Ayame landed a few feet behind her. "You talk big for such a short thing. But," Ayame tapped her chin, "I guess your... heavy-set self makes up for the height, in some positions."

The woman screeched in fury and actually landed a hit on Ayame's cheek and said female snarled in anger.

"You die; now." Ayame's voice was deathly quiet as she jumped out of Kaixo's reach before she ran back at her, taking another hidden knife from her skirt, and she sliced her jugular. The waste of a woman fell to the ground, bleeding out in a matter of minutes.

Ayame snorted and turned her head to the side before she began to leave the arena. "Never insult my friend."

* * *

**'The she wolf is pretty tough.'**

Kurama had really hoped that Yoko had settled on being quiet for a little bit longer but it seemed that it wouldn't happen.

'Yes,' there was no reason in disagreeing, 'she, like the others on the team, would be ideal allies.'

**'Attractive too. Just look at that body.'** He could hear the satisfaction in Yoko's voice,** 'she looks delicious.'**

Kurama twitched, 'I'd rather not have you saying such things in my mind, Yoko.'

The silver kitsune stuck his tongue out in mockery, **'you agree with me.'**

'Maybe- even if I did, it has no meaning.' Kurama stared at the red hair pulled into twin tails and fought the urge to run his hand through his own luscious, red locks. Oh, he had quite a fetish for red hair. He could hear Yoko's snickering in his mind. 'Shut up. Kuronue's match is up, I believe you wish to see if he has changed any.'

**'Shut up red, I wanna watch this.'**

As if it had been his suggestion in the first place, Yoko tuned Kurama out and focused solely on the black-clad bat now standing in the arena against a blue haired demon.

* * *

"Fifth and final match will be between Akoru and Kuronue," Koto announced, "begin!"

Akoru, a rather different looking male, was one of the brighter members of the team. He had cold, calculating eyes the color of storm clouds and pointed ears, much like Kuronue's, with two hoop earrings on the right lobe. His long, blue hair fell to the back of his knees, the slight breeze in the air making it rise and fall in an eerie manner.

He shared a brief smile at Kuronue before raising his hands in a peaceful manner. "I know we have already lost and I have no desire to loose my life over such a petty tournament. You understand, no?"

He had an accent, the foreign sound of the French nationality rang in Kuronue's ears.

"What are you suggesting?" Kuronue's hands rested slightly on the handle of his scythes hooked onto his black belt.

"I will fight, yes, for the fun spirit of it but I wish to keep my life." Akoru smiled in excitement, "I wish to test your skills. You are accepting to this idea, yes?"

Kuronue nodded, "I like you, you are wise. I will accept the fight, for fun."

Akoru grinned, "Shall we, no?"

"Of course." Kuronue returned the grin, "You have the first move."

Akoru formed a blade made of lighting and ran half-heartedly towards the waiting Kuronue. He dodged it and flew high into the air.

Lighting formed in Akoru's palms and he sent sparking disc-shaped orbs towards him. Kuronue scattered to dodge getting electrocuted. Coming back down to the ground, he unhooked on of the scythes and tossed it at Akoru.

It sliced open his arm before it wound back through the arena, landing in Kuronue's palm. He tossed it again and Akoru dodged it, only to have Kuronue's other scythe knock him back and off of his feet.

He stood waiting, a scythe in each hand, for Akoru to stand. After five seconds, he warily got back up. The demon Kuronue was facing was smart, yes, but he lacked a bit in the strength department.

The bat tossed his scythes again and that ended the match and Akoru fell to the ground, unable to get up.

Kuronue didn't care that his opponent wasn't the strongest, all that mattered was that they all had lived through the first round. His eyes landed on Kagome, silent and pondering something. Ayame was still seething about the woman she had faced. He couldn't lie, he was beyond pissed as well for the words she had said of Kagome.

His heart lurched and he felt uneasy.

Was Kagome upset of the words Kaixo had said?

He frowned seeing the light trace of tears in her eyes before he walked over to her, pulled her into his arms, and he licked the single tear that had managed to escape its prison. "If you let me, I would show you how beautiful you are tonight."

His tone was full of suggestions and Kagome jumped, "W-we can't!"

He frowned again, "And why not?"

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip.

"The mating shall take place in spring, as decided, but that doesn't mean I can't love you."

"But-"

Kuronue smiled, "I just can't mark you before then."

Kagome blushed and pulled from his arms to follow the other leaving the stadium. He pouted and followed after her, taking her hand in his own.

"You really hate waiting, don't you?"

Kuronue smirked a little at her tone, "maybe..."

Kagome eyed him from her peripheral.

"... I'll think about it."

That caused Kuronue to fall, as in fall onto the ground, pulling Kagome with him.

"You're serious?"

Kagome nodded, "Don't bring it up again or it will be an absolute no on the matter."

Kuronue didn't say another word but he settled on following Kagome the arena as they caught up with the others. He swore, on everything he had ever stolen, that he would keep the terms.

After all, he could survive not being a pervert for a chance at Kagome's body.

It was worth it.

_She_ was worth it.

* * *

Auroua: Finally, I have a brief break from writing the fights. The chapter after the next, if everything goes as it should, will have Yusuke and the other's fights.

I hope you enjoyed!

Sorry if there were any errors!

Remember,  
Review&Favor&Follow please! c:


	13. Chapter 13

Auroua: One thing I would like everyone to know. I have no intentions of putting a lemon in _*this*_ story. If people so desperately want one, I might put one up separately, most-likely on a different site. If that does happen, the link to it will be posted on my profile.

Now, now that that is cleared up, please enjoy this chapter!

Kurama: 'Talk'  
Yoko: **'Talk'**

* * *

Chapter 12: Brief Break from the Fighting.

* * *

Kagome moaned under her breath as she rolled over.

Her body was sore- _everywhere_.

A hand placed gently on her left hip drew her towards a warm body beside her. Rainbow eyes shot open at the contact of skin on direct skin and she flew out of the bed to stand on her feet. The other occupant of the bed slowly opened his own violet eyes, a trace of confusion lining the endless depths.

Ever so quietly, he sat up and took her by the hand. "What bothers you, love?"

"I... you... we..." She found herself unable to form a coherent thought as the covers slid from his chest and the dark blue sheets fell to pool at his lap. Another area she _knew_ was lacking clothing.

A sly grin slipped onto his face before he tugged her to his bare chest. "Why, surely you didn't forget last night?" His hand trailed down to palm her supple behind, resulting in her blush becoming more prominent. "If you have, I'll gladly relay all of the events for you."

Kagome jumped from his lap, brining forth a frown on his lips, and hurriedly placed her clothes back onto her body. She came to a stop in her abrupt movements and turned back to him, noting his still-there frown. With quick steps she sunk down next to him, placing feather-light kisses to his neck. Kuronue tilted his head to the side, allowing her more room, and wound his arms around her waist. With swift movements, he arranged her in his lap to where she would not feel awkward and let himself enjoy what she was doing.

When she suddenly lurched in the opposite direction of him he wound his arms around her, helping her steady her person before sending her a prying glance.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome snapped back to reality and opened her eyes. "Y-yeah, I just got a little dizzy."

He frowned in obvious worry. "Do you need to lay down for a moment?"

Kagome used one hand to hold onto Kuronue's arm while she had the other placed on the center of her stomach. "No, I think I'll be fine."

He nodded, though still unsure, and helped her stand before he stood behind her. Kagome blushed and swatted at his chest. "Put some pants on before walking out of here."

He looked down, his gaze landing on his friend before looking back up to stare at her face. Every once in a while, her glance would stray down and his sly smirk formed upon his lips once again. "You could always stay in here with me if you enjoy the view so much." As if to emphasize his point, he pushed his hips forward in her direction.

Kagome blushed deeper and turned away. "Pervert."

Kuronue chuckled before he bent down to grab his pants from the floor and slid them on. "You were the one looking."

Kagome crossed her arms above her chest at being found out. "Remember all those time I caught you staring at my chest?"

He laughed in light merriment. "Yes, yes I do."

Kagome spared him a glance before she rolled her eyes. "Bye."

Kuronue's head snapped up. "You're leaving me?"

The tone caught her off-guard and she cautiously turned to face him. "I was planning on having some girl time with Sango-chan, Ayame-chan, and Rin-chan. You can watch over Shi-kun, right?"

He gave a slight nod as he slipped a shirt over his shoulders. "Of course I can, but only on one condition."

And there it was! The whole reason behind his tone.

"What?"

A perverse grin covered his lips and he trapped her between the was and his body. "You can't leave unless you agree to have more moments, much like the ones we had last night, more often."

Kagome felt the same blush rising to cover her cheeks. "Okay."

A more sincere smile graced his lips and he leant forward to place a chaste kiss on her slightly parted lips. Her hands strayed up to tangle in his hair, cascading down low on his back since he had yet to put it back in its hair tie, as she pressed her lips more firmly against his. Kuronue, enjoying her reaction, pushed his tongue into her mouth and lightly prodded it against her own. Their tongues battled for dominance, Kuronue winning, before they pulled away for air.

Kuronue stepped back and away from her to give her the room to walk to the door. He followed close behind, a hand intertwined with her smaller one, as they walked into the main room, spotting the other occupants.

Sesshoumaru was reading over some files and documents. Miroku lounged lazily, much like the feline he was, on one of the couches with a book in his palm. Shippo and Rin were playing a game of cards before they both stood and ran to Kagome. Sango and Ayame both stood and headed towards the door to wait for the kitsune to follow.

Kagome picked Shippo up and placed him in Kuronue's arms. "Watch him."

Kuronue playfully slung him over his shoulder. "Will do, love."

She scooped down and picked Rin up before wandering to the door. "We'll be back sometime later. Do not cause any trouble."

The second statement was sent directly towards Shippo and Kuronue.

"Mother, I will behave but I have no promises for him." Shippo motioned to Kuronue with his thumb and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, behave!"

The two nodded at the playful, yet "defy-me-and-you-will-be-in-a-world-of-hurt," tone her voice carried as she was swept from the room by the other two, Rin clinging lightly to her shoulder. The tiny child stuck her tongue out in her own amusement at the "scolding" Kagome had given them.

"Kuronue," Miroku began softly as he closed his book, "you are whipped."

"This One agrees with the neko." Sesshoumaru's sarcastic drawl reached his ear. Kuronue blinked twice before he gave a shrug.

"You don't see me complaining."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow while Miroku rolled onto his stomach at the tone in Kuronue's voice.

"Oh?" Miroku pried with avid interest. "No complaining from you? Might I ask why?"

Kuronue thought his answer over, his eyes going from Shippo, who was still slung over his shoulder and probably half asleep, to Sesshoumaru, the great dog demon piercing him with an icy glare.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru edged him on, "pray tell why one won't find you complaining."

"B-because Kagome is wonderful the way she is...?"

Shippo gave a snort, proving that he was not asleep like Kuronue had previously thought. "You mean that she let you-"

Kuronue muffled Shippo's own answer with his palm and sent the kit a vicious glare. He looked at his wrist, acting as if he had a watch on it, before motioning towards the door.

"Oh," Kuronue gasped lightly, "would you look at the time? I'm late for... er... something! Bye!"

He left the room with Shippo still slung over his shoulder and Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The silver haired man sent a semi-puzzled look towards him.

"Did what?"

"Made Kuronue think that you were going to kill him for stealing Kagome-chan's innocence."

"Did I?" Sesshoumaru sent Miroku a secretive smirk, "Or did I merely wish to see if I could scare him for my own enjoyment?"

Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru with a straight face before he stood and went to the door. "I find it time for me to go out for myself, before you decide to scare me."

"... I have already scared you, haven't I?"

Miroku gave a fake laugh before hanging his head in slight shame, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru's smirk turned into a complete smile, causing Miroku to slowly back from the room.

"Good," he grinned, "be afraid, neko. Be very afraid."

Sesshoumaru blinked before he shook his head.

"Okay," he whispered to himself, "no more drinking a pot of coffee instead of going to bed. It's starting to affect you physically... and mentally."

Sesshoumaru looked over to the empty pot setting on a small counter.

"One more pot wouldn't do any harm, right?" He nodded. "right."

* * *

Kagome's sudden wave of dizziness came back full-force, mixed with nausea, during her outing with the other girls of the group. It resulted with her gripping a tree to hard that it bent as she doubled over in both pain and dizziness.

"Kagome-chan?" Ayame asked, brushing her hair back gently, "Are you okay?"

Rin looked at her with wide, worry-laced eyes from her spot in Sango's arms. "Sango-chan, is Kagome-chan okay?"

Sango looked towards the doubled-over female with her own worried eyes. "I don't know, Rin-chan."

After almost five minutes Kagome finally managed to stand straight up, with the help of Ayame, before her face went white and she hurriedly ducked behind a tree as she vomited.

Ayame followed quickly and pulled the kitsune's hair back for her, offering her soothing words that everything would be okay. After about ten more minutes had passed, Ayame helped Kagome move to sit against a different tree as the she-wolf went to talk with Sango.

"Rin-chan," Ayame took her from Sango, "Kagome-chan isn't feeling well, she needs someone to cheer her up. Can you work your magic?"

Rin nodded quickly and Ayame placed her on the ground. The small child ran straight to the panting kitsune and began to poke her in multiple places, demanding "what was hurting" in an imitated doctor's voice.

Sango giggled, along with Ayame at her cuteness, before she faced the red-head.

"Is Kagome-chan okay?"

Ayame shrugged, "I have a small theory."

"About what?"

"Now, bare with me that this might be completely wrong."

Sango gave a nod. "What is it?"

"I think that Kagome-chan might be pregnant."

Sango nearly fell to the ground. "Nani?"

"Like I said, I might be wrong. After all, it is too soon to tell." Ayame looked back at Kagome, playing doctor with Rin, before she sighed. "However, if I am right, we are in for one hell of a ride."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Especially if Kuronue discovers before Kagome-chan does."

Ayame nodded. "Got that right."

* * *

Kuronue growled in avid annoyance as he chased the red-headed kitsune kit through the first floor of the hotel they were staying at. "Get back here, runt!" He hissed before jumping over a small woman to avoid colliding with her. "I promised Kagome I would watch you!"

Shippo barked in laughter as he ducked below a table that Kuronue collided with, catching many stares from people. People including the Urameshi team.

Yusuke gave a low whistle. "She wasn't kidding when she said that runt gives her fiancé hell, was she?"

Kuwabara gave a light wince when he saw Kuronue run head first into a wall. "I have a feeling things will get a lot worse."

"For once you are correct." Hiei commented, "The kit set a trap up down the hall."

Kurama chuckled lightly, catching Hiei's stare, before a loud shout echoed through the room. Everyone in the room looked down the corridor and spotted the bat from before dangling upside down, his clothes now a bright pink. Hot pink paint dripped into a puddle on the ground below him.

Yusuke couldn't help it- he doubled over to the ground and he began to laugh with Kuwabara following soon after.

Hiei gave a smirk as the kit stayed just from Kuronue's reach, taunting him in merriment.

Kurama, for once, was at a complete loss while Yoko rolled around in his head, laughing his ass off.

The male neko from Kuronue's team came walking down the hall then. He came to a pause in front of him before he bursted out in laughter and then continued on his way.

"Miroku," Kuronue shouted, "you traitor!"

"I am no traitor," he called merrily over his shoulder. "Just a man who finds amusement in your situation."

"Shi-kun." The rainbow kitsune walked into the room, the other females following close behind her, before the smaller fox ran over to her. "What did I tell you about behaving?"

Shippo sent her a sly grin. "I am behaving though. Miroku was the one who chose to turn him back on his comrade though."

The neko stopped in his tracks. "Say what now?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "Get Kuro-kun down before I get angry."

Shippo nodded and darted over to the hallway, pulling a few ropes and Kuronue fell straight to the ground."

Kagome then turned to Miroku. "And you."

"What about me?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "I have no idea." She turned to see Kuronue sling Shippo over his shoulder and Kagome gave a slight shiver at seeing the pink covering him. "I cannot take you serious when you are covered in pink, love."

Kuronue sighed, "I know."

Kagome patted his arm and went back to the room. "Come on. We have things we need to do."

The others nodded and followed the kitsune down the hall.

**'When will we confront him?'** Yoko asked in barely-contained excitement.

'Soon Yoko, I promise.'

That seemed to appease the kitsune enough for the moment while everything went quiet.

"We probably should go back to our room as well." Kurama suggested. "Our match is tomorrow."

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded and they headed in the opposite direction to their own room.

* * *

Auroua: Finished! I hope I got all of the errors out. c:

Review&Favor&Follow, please! c: It makes me really happy.


End file.
